


Domaki Chika

by AntagonistChan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Biting, Chika herself can be read as trans or cis it doesn't really come up, Exhibitionism, F/F, Hand Jobs, Name-Calling, Outdoor Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Trans Female Character, Trans female reader, Wall Sex, Werewolves, ear licking, i guess, inspired by that sifas wolf costume :eyes:, just pretend the title makes sense shhhhh, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonistChan/pseuds/AntagonistChan
Summary: Chika corners you on your way home. Things go her way. Not that you mind.
Relationships: Takami Chika/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Domaki Chika

You know, when this day had started, you didn’t see yourself ending up in this position. You’d thought this’d be a fairly normal day, maybe you’d stop for snacks on the way home...

You definitely weren’t expecting to be backed against a wall by an intense wolf girl.

Takami Chika was certainly a girl you knew, though you didn’t remember her hair being this wild and you _definitely_ didn’t remember the ears, tail, or claws. Her (as usual) red eyes were ( _not_ as usual) fixed on your own in an almost _hungry_ gaze.

And you weren’t gonna deny, it was really turning you on.

Oh, dear lord. You’re pitching a tent. While in a very intimate position with another girl. _Outside_ , even, though luckily there aren’t any other people around. _**Yet.** _

And she certainly noticed, her eyes trailing downwards to examine the protrusion in your skirt that was absolutely poking against her leg _oh jesus_

“Well,” she smirked, sending chills down your spine as she looked back up at your rapidly reddening face. Were those _fangs_ you saw for a second? “You’re such a bad girl, getting so hard from just this. We’re gonna have to do something about this, aren’t we? I can’t just let such naughty behavior go unpunished.~”

 _Crack_. Whatever resistance that still existed within you had shattered, and your cock was suddenly even harder. Not that it really mattered much to her- she was already leaning in closer, lifting your skirt enough to expose your nether regions. The cool air made you hyper-aware of your current environment, but you didn’t have time to dwell on it before she wrapped her hands around your shaft.

You moan slightly at the sudden contact, and you hear her chuckle as she begins to stroke.

“If you behave yourself and do as I say, I might reward you, you know? Do you like the sound of that? Or how about the sound of this?”

You wonder what she meant b _ **OH MY GOD HER TONGUE** **I** **S IN YOUR EAR** **WHAT THE FUCK** _

You moan even louder at that, causing her to- to your disappointment- pull away slightly, allowing you to see her face again, revealing that she was currently wearing a toothy grin. She’d barely even started doing anything to you, and you were already a mess. She’d absolutely conquered you, and you both knew it. She just needed to finish what she’d started.

As she continued to tug on your dick, she suddenly reached around to grab your ass, as well as leaning in to bite your lip. Not enough to draw blood, no, but enough to, for one, confirm that she did indeed have fangs, but also communicate that you were _hers_. Her hold on your member softened, less of a demanding tug and more of an exploratory caress.

She soon released your lip, only to press her own lips to yours. You didn’t even have a chance to register that you were kissing before she was invading your mouth with her tongue- exploring every nook and cranny, intertwining it with your far more timid tongue...

And it was over far too soon as she pulled away, leaving you panting with your tongue reaching out, not wanting hers to leave. Her lidded eyes communicated a sense of satisfaction as she glanced back down at your cock, no doubt with a number of ideas running through her head. Or at least, you hoped there were.

Her eyes suddenly darted back to your face as she grinned mischievously, before she leaned back into your ear again. Suddenly, two things happened, and you weren’t sure which to focus on because they both felt incredible.

For one, she whispered into your ear “I hope you’re ready”, before she stuck her tongue back in, making sure to trace every fold of your ear.

And simultaneously, she also changed her strategy re: your ladyhood once again. No longer a gentle caress, but also not a sharp tug; her grip tightened, and she carefully stroked from the very base all the way to the end of your tip, up and down, up and down, smoothly but firmly.

Before long, you could feel your loins heating up in that little tell-tale way.

“I- I’m cumming,” you manage to pant out, and she suddenly sped up, as if trying to make it happen sooner.

“Do it. Cum for me,” she ordered.

With that simple command, the floodgates opened and you finished all over the ground. Reddened, wide-eyed, and panting, you peered down at your handiwork.

“Good girl,” Chika smirked. “I think that’s enough for today, but you’ve definitely earned that reward. I’ll be seeing you.~”

And with that, she walked off, swaying her hips as she went. You could only stare, dumbfounded as you caught your breath. You gulped as you realized that you were looking forward to your next rendezvous with Takami Chika more than anything else in the world. She had you wrapped around her finger, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a lot shorter than i’d like it to be, twice over. first, it was just shorter because i wrote at a fast pace, and then it got even shorter when i basically cut off the second half of the fic where chika was gonna give you a blowjob. both of these were because i just don’t have enough of an actual output and i wanted to just get this fic out instead of laying around gathering dust in my drafts for months and then getting scrapped. i originally wanted this fic to come out when the wolf costume was still new but that didn't happen lol.  
> the blowjob might end up getting a followup dedicated to it, because i do still wanna write that. just, getting this fic out there is more important. i actually started another fic while working on this one that’s already longer...


End file.
